


Hungry for Love

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Vampire Dean Winchester, not very gory but features blood drinking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Dean is looking for a little more than a free lunch and one night stands so he takes to the internet to try a different kind of online dating...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sam Winchester/Ruby
Comments: 24
Kudos: 95





	Hungry for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Tobes! I tried! Lol 
> 
> ily ❤️
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/HKZqwQW)  
> 
> 
> Tobes posted this ONE DAY before his bday last year but obviously I can’t write that fast so I saved the prompt and here ya go!
> 
> I’m so sorry about the cheesy title but y’all know how it is!
> 
> (Thank you to a wonderful beta Mal and JJ)

[ ](https://ibb.co/pzjL4zJ)

Dean tapped at his phone roughly while Sam sighed beside him. 

"This is weird, dude." Dean huffed as he squinted at the unfamiliar website, Fetlife, on the small screen. "There are people that want to be…cattle? You're telling me that's a thing?" 

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, man, it's a fetish. Can be sexy…or not." He added when his brother scowled at him. "Just, give it a chance, okay? Just steer clear of...uh...lawboy0502 and you'll be fine." 

Recognising the date, Dean scoffed. "Gross."

Sam smirked. "I'd avoid DemonMiss, too. I know you've never liked Ruby."

Dean stared up at his brother, finally putting two and two together to make a total he certainly didn't want to imagine. 

"You met Ruby on here and you _feed_ from her?" 

Ruby was Sam's on again off again live-in girlfriend or, maybe, she was more of a friend with benefits. Either way, they lived together despite their… _differences_. 

Sam looked entirely too smug and Dean was beginning to wish he hadn't asked Sam where he got his supply. It was generally not polite not to ask, as it was kinda like asking someone what their bathroom habits were, or showing off how much money you made. The ones that bragged about it were considered assholes that couldn't control their thirst and were usually the ones that lived for the hunt, wearing all black and sleeping in coffins. Dean, personally, found the idea of “vampirecore” or whatever damn tacky. He shuddered at the thought of all those cobwebs. 

Sam nudged him. "What have you got so far?"   
  


"I'm not showing you! It's pers'nal." Dean shoved his phone in his pocket. "I'll finish it later. Gotta find a pic anyway."

Sam's smugness intensified and he held up his hands. "Alright, Dean. Whatever you need. But seriously, if you're sick of those nasty blood bags, it's worth it." 

"Yeah, yeah, bitch. Now get out of my house. I'll see you later." Dean shoved and flapped at his giant brother until he was hopping off the porch of Dean's Queen Ann and disappearing into the nearby trees at a jog. Dean shook his head. It's not like the undead needed to exercise, Sam was just showing off. 

He looked around his quiet street, catching the odd shadow moving behind a curtain and hearing the faraway beats of a dozen hearts. Dean sighed and made his way to his sofa, where he slumped down heavily and pulled out his phone. 

Dean tried to fill in the Fetlife sign up form as honestly as possible because, while Sam seemed happy to have an insane but gorgeous human hanging around his apartment just for fun times and meal times, Dean was actually looking for something a bit more serious. 

He'd almost given up on finding a partner in his many years 'alive', because not only were most vampires related and your average human wasn't exactly okay with the whole blood thing, but other non-humans came with their own set of rules and baggage that rarely matched up with his. 

Yeah, he'd tried a few actual relationships with things on the spooky spectrum that just never worked out and, of course, he'd had a fling with the odd human here or there. That lost its appeal years ago, though, and now he just wanted to…he looked around his living room cagily as if someone was there reading his thoughts... _cuddle_. If he could find a tastier means to sate his hunger at the same time then he would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Dean spent a long time looking through profiles before doing his own. He'd never even considered the language involved in his ideal sex life (and relationships) and as he scrolled, familiar and unfamiliar terms jumped out at him. Dean hadn't thought of himself as particularly 'kinky' but he was pleased to see that men wearing the finer type of underwear was pretty common and enjoying being bossed around in bed even more so. 

The internet truly was an eye opening place. 

* * *

Dean tapped his phone against his chin as he stared into his top drawer. The pink satin ones? Nah, not very ' _manly'_ for a first impression. The black lace? Hmm, maybe a bit gothic. The green brought out his eyes but he wasn't planning on having his face showing and the purple made his ass look pale. It shouldn't be this difficult! 

He eventually chose red silk (figuring the color would help draw in the sort of person he wanted to attract) and started to strip. The shimmy of his jeans excited him when he knew what he was going to be replacing them with and he pulled the scrap of delicate fabric gently up his legs. He yanked his shirt off and gave himself a once over in the mirror. His reflection was blurred but he could still make out his powerful torso tapering down to narrow hips, the splash of oxblood and his bowed legs. Not bad for a 128 year old. He threw himself a pair of finger guns for a confidence boost then propped his phone up next to his bed. With the timer set he posed with the aim of cropping any distinguishing features out and after more attempts than he would ever admit, he had a picture he was happy to use for his profile. 

  
  
[about me section for text readers: I’m pretty new to all this but here goes...*I am a real vampire.* Okay, now that's out of the way, I'm looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend who's down for blood sucking on a regular basis, maybe as part of sex, maybe not. I think y'all call it Cattle? I guess I'm a bit subby, don't mind bein' bossed around a bit but that don't mean I'm always catchin' if I ain't in the mood. S'pose that makes me a switch. As you can see I'm into wearing a bit of silk and lace now and again. Not essential but I've always been a sucker for blue eyes. 😉]

*ping*

Dean glanced at his phone, his eyes widening as he unlocked it. Someone had sent a picture. It featured an expanse of flesh, a large artery stretched along it and marred only by a neat crescent of teeth marks. The skin was broken and a perfect droplet of blood seeped out, frozen beautifully in time. Dean gulped around the lump in his throat and licked his lips. The tan skin was gorgeous with a dusting of stubble brushed by a soft curl of dark hair under his ear and a rainbow of bruising bloomed along the strong tendon as the icing on a very yummy looking cake. He couldn't click through to the man's profile quick enough. 

[  
_AngelofThirsty : _ ](https://ibb.co/GRfv5Z3)

_A person's energy is vital to me. Literally._

_I can be bossy and I veer more towards Dominant once I know my partner better._

_I've stuck to humans in the past but I'm open to someone who can provide for my particular kink_. 

Dean settled into bed and started to write a reply. AngelofThirsty had only sent a picture with no accompanying message so Dean kept it brief and to the point, just like the guy's profile. 

**Wow, dude! Thanks for the pic. ;) My profile is real. I'm not talking blood*play*. Hmu if you're still interested.**

Dean took a deep breath he didn't need and closed his eyes. His phone buzzed. 

***Understood and 100% still interested.***

Dean blinked at his phone. That was…succinct. 

**Okaaay, how'd you wanna do this?**

Another buzz, almost instantly. 

***lmk when you're hungry. I'll come to you.***

Um, okay. This guy was weird but Dean kept thinking about that picture and his unease was eclipsed by a surge of _want._

**Sounds good.**

He thought for a moment. 

**Actually, can we get to know each other a bit? Any questions?**

***To be perfectly honest, the physical aspect of this is very important to me. If we aren't compatible in that respect then I would rather not grow attached to you on an emotional level.***

Dean supposed he had a point. If this guy didn't taste good—or look good if he was being honest with himself—then there would be no point in getting to know one another any better. The specifics in Angel's profile were compelling enough for now and Dean decided he could hold off on the chatter until they met. 

**That actually makes sense. I'm due to feed soon. I have a schedule for the sake of discretion but, if this worked out, little and often would be preferable.**

**Thursday? I'll make you dinner.**

***That is amenable.***

They exchanged contact details and, if Dean was going to be entertaining a more _intimate_ visitor, he might need to do a bit of work on his modest home. He certainly had the money for more, being immortal certainly had its financial benefits, but he enjoyed the semi-anonymity of a small urban house in a tiny city. Neighbours didn't care or pry, postal workers changed all the time, and there were enough bars to not make himself a regular anywhere. It was safe but was starting to get a bit lonely. Hopefully this was a step in the right direction. 

Time dragged as he rearranged his house and made it a bit more cosy, but Thursday finally arrived and he spent the day furiously cleaning (despite keeping the place spotless anyway) then jumped in the shower. He paced until he heard a nervous heartbeat outside his door. 

Now, Dean had been 'alive' a while now but _nothing_ could have prepared him for the man standing on his porch. Tall? Check. Dark? Check. Handsome? Hell's check. Dean spent way longer than he should have just standing and staring at Angelofthirsty dressed head to toe in black. It had Dean seriously rethinking the whole classic vamp look he'd scorned for so long. 

Instead of looking annoyed at the scrutiny, the guy looked embarrassed. Head low, staring at his shuffling leather boots. 

Dean cleared his dry throat and Angel's head shot up, his blue eyes intense against his reddened cheeks. 

"This isn't what I expected." The man rumbled and Dean crossed his arms, probably too defensively. He shouldn't have to show off his wealth and shit just for some random asshole. 

"Yeah? And what were you expecting?" Dean nearly growled. 

The guy's eyes widened. "I-I mean, I was expecting…um...black roses?"

"Black roses." Dean answered incredulously. 

"And, maybe, bats? Or something?" 

Dean bit back a smile. "Bats?" He asked and Angel nodded slowly. "Sorry to break it to you, buddy but you won't even find spiders here." Dean frowned. "Disappointed?" 

The guy was quick to raise his hands and wave them, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his hairline and down his neck. "No! No, not disappointed, just embarrassed." He eyed Dean's outfit of flannel and jeans then gestured to his own black shirt and tight black pants. "This isn't exactly my usual _style_." 

"Well, I ain't complaining but if this works out, you can wear whatever the hell you want. Coffee?" Dean held the door wide.

"Please." 

Once Angel— _Cas_ —had his coffee and was sitting at Dean's kitchen table, he loosened up considerably, showcasing a dry wit and snarky sense of humor. 

Cas explained that occasionally he would have a "sexual partner" that would be willing to bite hard enough to draw blood but so far, each one had been either too squeamish or uncomfortable to take it any further or do it very often. 

It was on his brother's reluctant recommendation that Cas tried turning to a specific type of online dating and he'd found himself on Fetlife. 

"Obviously, I can eat whatever but having such a palatable 'chef'," He used air quotes and Dean chuckled, aware he was no pro in the kitchen but he did his best. "Would certainly be ideal."

"Hmm, food for food sounds fair." Dean pretended to muse. "The other stuff is just a bonus? I have to be honest, I was hoping for…um…" Goddammit, Dean found this sort of shit difficult. "The Other Stuff." 

Cas smiled softly and laid a hand on Dean's on the table between them. "I'm very interested in the 'Other Stuff'."

Dean relaxed and they stared goofily at each other for a moment until Cas tilted his head and Dean zeroed in on the lightly glistening skin of Cas' neck. Cas had been tipping his head back every chance he got during their meal (and subsequent chat) and he had been driving Dean to distraction. The asshole just smirked everytime he caught him looking. 

"Cas, buddy. You gotta know what you're doing to me, man?" Dean ground out and Castiel put a single finger to his own bottom lip in a parody of deep thought. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean." He drawled, looking at Dean from under his lashes then grinned like the devil and raised his chin. 

"It's not smart to tease a vampire." Dean warned. 

"Perhaps not, but it _is_ fun." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the cocky son of a bitch, wrapped his hand around Cas' where they still lay entwined on the table between them and pulled, hard. Cas was dragged from his chair and landed in Dean's lap with an oof.

"Oh, sweetheart, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Dean murmured as he buried his face in Cas' neck, inhaling deeply. The man smelled amazing. A nice subtle scent, a bit of shower gel, and his very skin a bouquet of salt and iron. Dean hummed against the artery and Cas groaned, his hand already clenched in Dean's hair. Dean licked a stripe from collar bone to earlobe and Cas shuddered. 

"Fuck, Dean! Please." Cas begged and Dean smirked before grabbing Cas' chin and roughly pulling him into a weirdly soft kiss. 

Cas pulled back, looking into Dean's eyes with surprise and not a small amount of awe. "That was…nice." He grinned, all gummy and sweet, and Dean, blushing, went back to his neck. He nibbled gently, working the skin and sucking a mark into it before sinking his teeth in without warning. Cas shuddered and Dean watched his eyes roll up into his head then he relaxed, leaning into Dean's body with a sigh. 

Cas was a wonderful weight in his arms, and the idea that he trusted Dean with this was a bigger turn on than he'd anticipated. He ran his hands under Cas' t-shirt finding pebbled nipples, then down the front of his jeans, palming Cas' erection roughly, pulling him closer. 

It took a bit of effort to stop feeding and he lapped at the wound longer than he'd admit. Cas was a dead weight on his lap now and a bit pale but otherwise he just seemed blissed out. His hard-on hadn't waned at all and Dean took the opportunity to slip his hand down the front of Cas' pants to wrap it around his warm cock and pump it a few times. Another shudder and Cas was coming almost instantly with a soft groan. 

Wow. Dean hadn't believed it until now that someone could actually get off on having their blood sucked but the evidence was drying on his lips and hand. He nuzzled at the neatly healing marks on Cas' neck and held him until he was with it again. 

Cas hummed happily. "That was the most exquisite orgasm I have ever experienced."

[ ](https://ibb.co/HPK3rcX)

Dean chuckled at Cas' eloquence even when half asleep and kissed the spot just below his ear. Dean was still hard in his jeans and he couldn't help but rock up a bit to rub against Cas' ass. Cas turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. 

"I wish I'd tried the real deal sooner. Next time I'll last a bit longer so we can do this properly, but for now…" Cas slithered out of Dean's lap to his knees, patting his thigh roughly until Dean got the idea and shimmied his jeans under his ass and down. Cas wasted no time in taking Dean's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head then sinking lower to take it down his throat fluidly. 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean was close enough already but after only a few minutes the world class blowjob was the final straw and he came powerfully in Cas' mouth. He breathed deeply as Cas licked his softening member clean and lazily looked down. Blue eyes glowed brightly up at him and he jumped, pulling his cock free, the chair skating away behind him. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Cas calmly wiped the side of his mouth as Dean tucked his, now flaccid, cock away. 

"Sorry, I didn't warn you about the glowing." Cas looked down, biting his lip. 

"Cas? What. The. Fuck." Dean repeated. 

"I'm an emotovore? That's what happens." He shrugged. 

Dean blinked at him. "An emotovore. You feed on emotions." 

Cas nodded. 

"And you fed on my…pleasure?"

"Your gratification actually," Cas said. "This time anyway," he added thoughtfully. 

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Oh, that's alright then!" 

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Dean. It's in my profile." 

Dean opened his mouth to argue, closed it then opened it again only to raise his finger and pull out his phone. He tapped and scrolled for a bit. "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Yeah, oh." Cas rolled his eyes so hard his whole body moved with them. "Up until now I thought this was going pretty well. You're hot, funny and cook a mean burger. You get me off by feeding and I get you off by feeding. It's a win win! But if this is somehow a deal breaker for you then so long. I don't have time for this." He paused "Well, I have plenty of time but no inclination." He gave a sarcastic little smile, scooped up his bag and stormed out the front door with a quiet huff of 'hypocrite'. 

Dean dragged a hand over his face. "Well, shit."

How was he supposed to know that literally literally meant literally?! He smacked himself in the face.

* * *

Dean was embarrassed, annoyed, and worst of all pining, so he was moping. He lay on his sofa, cold blood pack in hand watching the worst game show in existence. He gave himself a sniff, grimaced then groaned as he unfolded himself from the same position he had been in for three days. 

*ping*

Dean grabbed for his phone, fumbling it like a desperate moron, and after finally getting it unlocked he was both thrilled and anxious that it was a message from Cas. 

***I'm hungry.***

Dean scoffed. Straight to the point and cheeky as fuck. He thought for a while. He could invite the guy over for a bite to eat and a quick fuck, he could ignore him like a petty asshole or he could be honest and try to salvage what could be something pretty damn good. 

**Yeah, and?**

His phone stayed obnoxiously quiet for over an hour until Dean caved. 

**Fine. I've eaten but come over.**

Dean figured he would get a blowjob out of it at least.

***I'm outside.***

He outright laughed at that but went to the porch anyway. Cas stood there dressed in a beautifully tailored suit and a dark blue tie, a tan coat over his arm. A stark, but very sexy, difference from what he wore last time. 

"May I come in?" Cas practically purred, interrupting Dean's increasingly dirty thoughts involving that tie, and Dean jumped aside. "Thank you, _Dean._ "

Cas slinked by, leaving no room between them as he made his way into the house and sat down on Dean's sofa, legs spread, the epitome of relaxed. Cas' bedroom eyes were full force and it made Dean feel hot all over, his pants tightening and his heart pounding as he stared at the delicious creature looking up at him. 

"Well?" Cas asked, his voice even deeper than normal, then he beckoned Dean over and raised his hands to his belt. "This okay?" Dean nodded eagerly and Cas slid the leather slowly free, then gently popped the button of Dean's fly. 

Dean was outrageously hard by now, his dick pressing against his underwear enough to feel the coarse fabric of his jeans. 

Cas' hands drifted around to Dean's ass and pulled him closer as he stared up at him. Dean couldn't break the eye contact if the world was ending until the blue glowed brightly and Cas smirked. 

"Yummy," Cas deadpanned then stood up, gently pushing Dean a few steps back. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

"Wha?" Dean's brain was curdled by the abrupt change in place. "That's it?" 

Cas shrugged. "Yeah, why not? You don't have to get off to provide emotional energy. It just happens to be a fun way of doing it." Cas shrugged again and let himself out without another word. 

Dean stared after him with his mouth—and his pants—hanging open. What the fuck?

 **What the fuck, dude?**! 

***Do you wanna try again?***

**Fine.**

***Will you show me more respect this time?***

Dean didn't know Cas very well but he could imagine him saying that, clear as day and it made him tingly all over. This was the very definition of thinking with his dick but he also thought his dick had a good point. 

**Yessir**

***Good, text me when you're hungry and/or horny. 092-998-665***

**Will do.**

Dean threw his phone down onto the sofa and rubbed his face. He felt like he'd just been sent to the Principal after getting interrupted jacking off in a closet. Equal parts turned on and told off. It really hit the spot so with a smirk he hurried to the shower to think about what he'd done. 

They texted each other between meals. Now that Cas knew they were physically compatible (and that Dean had been put firmly in his place) he was a lot more forthcoming about his personal life. Turned out he was a bit of a movie buff and bibliophile, able to recite any line from pretty much anything Dean tested him on. 

Dean already knew he was hilarious, funny in a deadpan way, and kinda sassy but now Dean was finding himself very quickly besotted with the asshole. Cas came from a similar background to Dean as they were born in roughly the same decade in roughly the same state and they shared stories of how much better it was now but also reminisced about the good ol' days. 

It had been a few days since the blood bag (and the incident of the blue balls) and Dean was getting a bit peckish. 

**Hey, Cas. Wanna grab dinner with me?**

**…**

**I mean, actual food. In a restaurant.**

He held his breath as the little dots faded in and out waiting for Cas to finish typing. 

***Sure***

He let the breath out in a gust. Asshole. 

**Tonight?**

***Sure***

**I hate you. Roadhouse. 7pm**

***Quite the contrary. You wuv me. See you there.***

Dean laughed at first, then huffed nervously as he realised how close to the truth that was. It's fine. Shit. It's totally fine. 

Cas was dressed in a Henley and jeans this time, and Dean couldn't understand how he got better looking every time he saw him. Maybe he was like a siren, or an incubus, shaping himself around Dean's denim clad fantasies but when Cas shot him a wide, gummy smile Dean shook himself and found he didn't care what he was. He grinned back. This was a far cry from the shy man the first time and the sassy fucker the second time, but it was certainly an improvement. 

The date at a fairly low key restaurant went well, the conversation flowing as it should with a lot of laughs, but Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the real meal later and he could tell that Cas couldn’t either. Before he had a chance to order dessert Cas grabbed his hand across the table, his eyes bright. 

"Dean." He said, voice low. "While your anticipation is delicious, I would very much like to feed on something a little more…robust?"

Dean licked his lips and nodded. "Uh, yeah, Cas. Sure." He threw too many twenties on the table and pulled Cas up by the hand he was still holding. "Lets go."

They just about made it to Dean's car where they both climbed into the back seat, Cas' eyes already unnaturally bright and Dean's fangs dropping, before they came together in a confident but tender kiss. Dean tried to hold back but Cas had other plans. He threw a thick thigh over Dean's lap and presented his neck. 

"Just do it, Dean. Come on!" Cas cried, burying his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him close. Dean smirked and pressed his nose against Cas' prominent artery, gently scenting along it, occasionally kitten licking or nipping at the skin. Cas keened and ground down onto Dean's lap, rubbing their hard cocks together with every tilt of his hips. 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned before sinking his bared fangs into Cas' gorgeous jugular. Cas froze for a second then relaxed into Dean's hold, rocking gently against him. The hands in his hair held tight as Dean grabbed Cas' ass to pull them even tighter together. He didn't need much so as he pulled away, he lapped at the wound to help it close and found Cas' lips again. 

Cas could no doubt taste his own blood on Dean's tongue but it didn't seem to bother him as he dove deeper, kissing like his life depended on it. Cas reached down to open their flies and with twin groans both their erections sprang free, slick with precome. They rubbed together and Dean circled a hand around them both, pumping in time with Cas' panting breath. 

"Shit, I'm close already…I…" Cas came hard and Dean wasn't far behind. They came with each other's names on their lips and Dean smiled up at Cas, admiring his glowing eyes. 

Cas lay a hand gently on Dean's jawline and he turned his head to kiss his palm. It was too soft after what they had just done in a restaurant parking lot but Dean did it again anyway. Breathing slower now, they tucked themselves back in and Cas let himself fall into a loose hug—the casual observer might have called it cuddling—and Dean kissed Cas' messed up hair. 

* * *

Dean was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always did. Whenever he found himself happy there was alway something to fuck it all up. With Robin (a sweet, but powerful witch) his dad swooped out of fucking nowhere and dragged him off. Cassie, a fae, developed a moral aversion to the whole blood thing. Gunner was fun but he was human and humans don't last long once they see the reality of Dean's lifestyle. This time though? Cas was hot, funny, definitely _didn't_ have a problem with the blood thing and also seemed to cater to Dean's _other_ predilections. Yeah, Cas was bossy as fuck once you got him comfy and Dean fucking loved it. The first time they'd made it to a bed Cas had pushed Dean down and straddled his face. Dean had been expecting a cock in his mouth but instead received Cas' muscular inner thigh pressed to his lips. He could scent the blood flowing beneath his tan skin, the iron and salt thudding with every beat of Cas' heart. Dean sucked a mark into the artery and he groaned, pushing closer. He sank his teeth in and Cas almost bucked off, only Dean's firm grasp on his ass keeping him in place. 

He drank for a while, until the pressure of Cas' thighs around his head diminished slightly then he flipped them. Cas landing with his back against the pillows and Dean with his head in his lap. Cas' erection stood red and proud, leaking temptingly and Dean took him into his mouth all the way, until his nose was buried in the patch of dark hair at the base. 

Cas slapped at Dean's shoulder until he pulled off, looking at him curiously. 

"Swing round." Cas gasped. "Now."

"Yessir." Dean grinned and moved until his cock hung heavily over Cas' face. 

"Do it. Fuck my face. You'll come when I let you." Cas ordered then opened his mouth wide. Dean carefully lowered himself onto the waiting tongue but Cas grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down, forcing his cock deep into the tight channel of Cas' throat. 

"God damn…" Dean panted and started to move, driven by Cas' hands on his ass. Cas hummed appreciatively around Dean's cock, the vibrations sending warmth around his gut. 

After a few moments enjoying the suction Dean turned his attention to the beautiful dick bobbing in front of him. He licked the tip, swirling his tongue around before taking it down as far as he could again. He could still smell the blood from the quickly healing wound and the noises Cas was making completed the feedback loop of pleasure as they brought each other closer to the edge. 

Dean pulled off a move with his tongue that he'd perfected over the years and combined with a wet finger around Cas' hole, Cas went off like a bullet, coming hard down Dean's throat. Once he'd caught his breath, Cas surprised him with a hard suck, flicking his tongue into his slit while pushing firmly on his perineum.

Dean thought he was gonna pass out as his orgasm rushed through him and made him lightheaded, every nerve ending pulsing in time with Cas' heartbeat. Fuck. 

"Fuck." Dean slumped over, his legs hardly cooperating. "Fuck." He looked over his feet and caught a fading glimpse of the blue glow he was growing so attached to. "Fuck." 

"You said that." Cas pointed out between breaths. "And I concur." He craned his neck to look at Dean and grinned then dropped his head back, exhausted, sated, content. 

The afterglow—quite literally in Cas' case—was comfortable. They shuffled to sit together against the headboard, sharing chaste kisses as they ostensibly watched crappy daytime TV. 

"Hey, I want you to meet my brother." Dean blurted out. 

"Of course. And I want you to meet mine."

And easy as that Dean opened up a little more and, it seems, so did Cas. 

bonus full version of banner:

[ ](https://ibb.co/9V5GZ9H)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say they grow very, very, very, old together! 
> 
> I’ve left room for some time stamps because I like this verse. HMU if you have any ideas, especially you, Tobes! ❤️


End file.
